


everlasting summer (remember summer days)

by iwanation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Oikawa Tooru, Alternate Universe - Space, Baseball, First Love, Heartbreak, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Student Iwaizumi Hajime, Summer Love, Summer Romance, alternative universe, city pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanation/pseuds/iwanation
Summary: It was supposed to be a calm and relaxing Summer, but with the unexpected and turbulent arrival of Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi’s life literally turns upside down.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	everlasting summer (remember summer days)

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start I would like to apologize for spelling and grammatical errors/mistakes, English isn’t my first language (actually my 3rd) so I tried my best!

* * *

_“looking at the autumn sea alone, i remember_

_searching for that summer's shadow_

_the person who've gently stolen my heart and disappeared_

_i’ve stopped chasing after him now."_

_— anri, remember summer days  
  
_

**june 198X  
  
**

* * *

  
It was a normal morning like all the others, the sun shining like a beautiful warm breeze from the almost beginning of the sunny season. The wind and the fresh air of the morning shivered the hair of Iwaizumi's uncovered arms as he walked along the trail of the dirt path of the forest area near where he lived. With some headphones attached to his Walkman, Hajime listened to his favourite tape, Dance in the memories of the artist Meiko Nakahara.

Iwaizumi was a boy who loved to collect bugs, knew any kind of bugs, since he was a little boy, because it was his hobby. Now he just liked to watch the little living beings up close.

Although Iwaizumi was wearing a shirt with straps and some shorts, he was full of heat and that dark-coloured backpack didn't help with the sun hitting his back. He decided to stop in a shade of a tree to rest and refresh himself with water. 

Hajime drank a few sips of water from his glass bottle when suddenly he choked with the fright of a bang, hearing a kind of explosion not far from where he was sitting. He was soon alarmed rising up quickly, leaving his belongings behind him and running towards the smoke. 

He coughed up the smoke with his arms trying to see if there was anyone in the place or any wounded. But his body froze after seeing a large structure, it looked like a small extraterrestrial spaceship from the movies he would have seen once in the cinema one of the few times he had gone to the big city, Tokyo. Iwaizumi wasn’t believing what he was seeing, until he rubbed his eyes to confirm that he wasn’t hallucinating. 

"I-is anyone there?" he asked, not moving a muscle, trying to stay calm inside.

Nothing moved, while the smoke stopped, Hajime managed to see the ship more clearly and could conclude that much of it was damaged. He open his eyes wider when he saw the open pilot's seat revealing no one inside. 

With some difficulty he pushed his nervous muscles forward, exploring that wonder that had quite advanced technologies unknown to the human eye. He couldn’t wait for the beginning of the week to tell Matsukawa and Hanamaki about his huge discovery.

He became suspicious and with a certain fear about the empty pilot part, it could mean that the being who was there could be anywhere in that forest at that very moment and it made Iwaizumi again shiver from foot to head. 

He found traces of blood and found it strange, but Hajime had been partly worried, whatever it was it would be hurt.

He became pale when he felt a hand on his shoulder, becoming static, turned his head slowly to the right side watching long fingers. He shouted scared trying to get rid of that touch and turned back, accidentally falling his ass on the grass. He was in a defensive pose with his eyes closed. Iwaizumi's heart was beating a thousand times, to the point that it looked like it was going to jump down his throat, his breathing was pierced and soft. It seemed as if his soul had just left his body for a moment and turned back.

When he gained courage he slowly opened his eyes, still with his hands in front of him to protect himself if he was some kind of animal, like a bear. Instead, he saw between his fingers a young boy, who looked his age, looking at him with a confused countenance. 

_That couldn't be the evil alien who was going to end humanity, right?_

But what Iwaizumi was thinking, aliens don't exist. He laughed to himself, but given the situation it was not funny at all. That boy looked exactly like him, totally normal, even though his elbow was bleeding.

"Uh- Are you okay?" He still questioned with fear, the boy didn't answer and tumbled his head to the side if he wasn't understanding anything, just standing in the same place. "Can you understand me?"

Silence.

"The language is Japanese, right?" The boy finally said something like it was some kind of machine trying to reason. He also seemed to analyze Iwaizumi with his eyes.

"So you always talk." Iwaizumi raised a confused eyebrow, but decided to ignore it by rolling his eyes, getting up off the ground shaking his clothes. 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, I come from a planet in a distant galaxy, I actually had a little accident halfway home when I ran into an asteroid and ended up here". He took his hands to his hair scratching them nervously. "Most of my transport was damaged and now I can't go back into space". 

"Of course and I'm Santa." He struggled, to some extent sighed with relief and Oikawa was a little offended. 

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed in a sad little pout. "That spaceship is mine." 

"Cool." Hajime couldn't say he wasn't impressed at all, that was a fact, but something said Iwaizumi should trust that being.

"I can prove it to you!" Tooru was determined to prove that he was not a human. He turned around looking for something. 

"What are you doing? You have a wound, you'd better treat it before it gets infected." Iwaizumi complained seeing the one with all the messy hair walking to the ship.

"Wait... just a little longer." Oikawa talked stuffed inside the pilot's area. "I found it!" 

"What's that? So small." Hajime spoke as he approached the ship.

"It's my GPS device to indicate my destination of arrival. I just hope it hasn't broken." Oikawa said with a certain fear, but smiled like a fool when the device came on.

Iwaizumi became confused, he opened his eyes wide when the device projected an oval shape where he could observe a variation of stars, constellations, several galaxies and planets, and an unknown language indicating a path with arrows. It was a much more advanced technology than there was on planet Earth, which was just beginning to develop in that branch, that was a fact.

And the more Iwaizumi looked and noticed Oikawa, the more he saw that he didn't look as normal as he did at first sight, Tooru had caramel brown eyes that in the sunlight turned into sparkling rubies, a few pointy ears and a two little antennae that got mixed up in the middle of his messed up hair. 

"It seems I was wrong to introduce the coordinates, so basically this was my fault". Iwaizumi just nodded as if he understood something, Oikawa looked at him smiling: "Looks like I'll have to stick around until I can get my spaceship fixed, human technology may not be so advanced but it can be very useful to me"

"And how will you do that? You're not from this planet and you probably can't afford to get material. And you might not be able to get a house or a job out of nowhere either." It was still unbelievable the bizarre idea that that young guy was an alien, even in his next life Iwaizumi wouldn't imagine something like this happening to him.  
  


"That's not a problem, there are dumps, right?" He asked and Iwaizumi nodded yes, although confused: "Garbage can be very useful, damaged material like radios, cars, household appliances can help me so much, even though it is not such an advanced technology"

"Alright, and where will you stay?"

"I was planning to stay here on the ship." Tooru spoke innocently.

"Are you crazy? You must have your needs, too... _no matter how... strange that is... of course._ " Iwaizumi knew it was strange, but he also didn't know why he was being nice to a complete stranger all of a sudden. "I'll try to help you, but I can't promise anything." He warned him and Oikawa stood at attention. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He said and Tooru looked at him with a question mark on his face. "That's my name."

"Ah yes!" He laughed in embarrassment, writing down his name mentally. "I really don't know the human customs I don't want to get in the way." Oikawa spoke leaving the transport.

"But if you're going to stay here for a while, it wouldn't hurt to fit in a bit." Iwaizumi spoke as if he was the most perceptible.

"I will try." He smiled once more, so as not to get a very strange atmosphere between them. 

Then Hajime sighed heavily and thought to himself: _that summer that had barely begun was far from over._

  
  


* * *

  
The sun was beating on the leaves and branches of the trees, illuminating the place in warm and orange tones, indicating its sunset. The temperature was considerably pleasant, neither too cold nor too hot, one could wear a short sleeve shirt without complaining. A mild and perfect temperature for a walk on the beach with your feet diving in the fluffy sand, or a walk in a forest or to the sides of the countryside, where the purest and most beautiful fresh air lives.

Iwaizumi was focused on doing what you might call an improvised bandage, at least he had less chance of Oikawa getting an infected elbow. The two were sitting on the grass in front of each other and while Hajime did that process carefully, Oikawa just watched him with admiration. A strange feeling settled between the two, even if they had met in such a short time, saying hours, it seemed they had known each other for years.  
  


"Okay, done, then my mom retouches." Iwaizumi said with a little smile on his face, which was lovely. 

"Your mom? You mean your mother figure? Are you thinking of taking me to your room?" Oikawa said, looking a little embarrassed. 

"I won't leave you here in the middle of nowhere, I'm not that cruel." He spoke as if it were the obvious, keeping the first aid kit inside his backpack. "Stop complaining and let's go, I'll explain to you later how it's gonna work, asshole." 

" _Rude_."

The route back was not very long, after trying to disguise a kind of mantle of earth and leaves on top of the small extraterrestrial ship so as not to give sight to other people passing that way, Iwaizumi told Oikawa to follow him. 

"Mom, I’m home." At the entrance he took off his shoes and Tooru repeated the same action. 

"I'm preparing dinner." Mrs. Iwaizumi spoke loudly from the kitchen. 

"We have guests." Hajime said back and heard the sound of the cutlery landing. His mother appeared in the hall wiping her hands on her apron.

"You don't normally bring many guests! Who's your friend?" She asked all excited and Oikawa just waved and smiled.

They weren't exactly friends, as one person, that is to say an alien, who had more than a few hours of interaction was just a simple acquaintance. 

"He's Oikawa he'll spend a few days here at home, if you don't mind". Finally Iwaizumi spoke. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Iwaizumi!" He revered himself showing a sign of respect.

"Don't call me Miss, it makes me feel old, call me Auntie!" They both laughed and Iwaizumi just stood there, silly looking at them both getting along so well. 

"It's alright with me, I love having a full house! By the way don't be rude Hajime and show your friend the house". He began to complain by slapping his son on the shoulder. 

"Okay mum." He snorted and turned to Oikawa when his mother returned to the kitchen humming. "Let's not just stand there." 

"You're the boss." He laughed following him.

It was a brief stroll through the rooms, a short guided tour that ended in Iwaizumi's room. Tooru couldn't deny that it was a welcoming and pleasant residence, very different from the houses he was used to on his planet. He was totally fascinated. 

"What is this?" He asked as he pointed to a poster that Iwaizumi had on the wall above his desk.

"A Godzilla poster."

" _God...zi...lla?_ " He paused between syllables trying to see if he could pronounce it and Iwaizumi looked stupidly at him.

"You've never heard of it? The 1985 movie? Or the original of 54? _My God..._ we definitely have to see it." He sighed not believing what he saw, being a big fan of the franchise, he was surprised to find someone who didn't know what it was. It's a good thing he had the film tape at home, if it was good to see it he knew it by heart and knew all the lines of the film. 

"Well, changing the subject, you should take a bath, _since... you know_." Oikawa nodded. "I don't know about the clothes as mine can probably get a little tight or short." 

"Don't worry about it, shorty." He joked with a serious look.

"Oi! Wanna get your ass kicked?" He got angry going to get a pillow to throw at him and the alien boy found the scene adorable. "I'm only centimeters shorter than you, Dumbass!"

"Iwa-chan! Wait don't hit me! Wait, can I call you Iwa-chan?" 

" _Whatever_." He shrugged his pillow on his lap when he sat on his bed. "Don't forget the end of the hall on the left, the towels are in the second drawer in the cupboard." 

Oikawa nodded and quietly left the room.  
  


Iwaizumi sighed heavily, taking his hands to his head, didn't know what to do, until they were practically strangers to each other and there was also the fact that the other was from another planet. It would probably give him a chance to get to know him better, if someone found out that Oikawa was an alien, they would test him, experiment like in the movies or worse. This thought made Hajime scared and afraid, maybe it wasn't a bad idea at all for him to stay in his home for a while. 

He decided to go downstairs and meet his mother in the kitchen to help her prepare dinner, like the good son he was. 

"Hajime, does your friend usually eat a lot?" She asked him. 

"Yes." He lied, in fact he didn't even know if he ate at all, but giving the state he found him, Oikawa might be starving. "Mom, Oikawa got hurt earlier, I tried to make a bandage, but I thought you might want to see it." 

"I'm so glad you take care of others! Of course I will." He messed up his hair and they both laughed as they prepared the rest of the dinner arrangements.

"Excuse me, but where can I leave my towel?" Oikawa appeared in the kitchen, having just dried his wet hair and put on a pair of pyjamas that he had arranged himself.

And Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, Oikawa couldn't be more obvious, all that was left to do was to paste a poster on his forehead saying he was an alien. He noticed that he was wearing a dark grey T-shirt with a design indicating the theme of space, and white trousers full of alien designs, not to mention slippers. He wondered mentally how he would have gotten those clothes, but decided to ignore that for now. Each question Iwaizumi mentally asked was only found in an unanswered abyss.

"What is that in your head?" Iwaizumi's mother asked and when Hajime looked at Tooru's hair he noticed the antennas and staring nervously.

"They're hairpins, Mom!" she exclaimed stuttering a bit and Oikawa looked at him sideways laughing softly. 

"Ah sorry I can't see very well without my glasses from afar". She apologized by just setting the table. "You can put the towel over there on the marquee and then wash it." He pointed to the door on the other side of the kitchen.

"Alright, thanks a lot!" He spoke and went to the marquee. 

Iwaizumi sighed with relief.

* * *

  
"I see you like the space." Mrs. Iwaizumi began a topic of conversation, so that you wouldn't be silent all through dinner.

The three of them were sitting at the dining room table, the food put on and Oikawa looked curiously at everything, it was certainly different from what he was used to but he would try to get used to the new standards. It smelled great, but he couldn't eat with those chopsticks. 

"Oh yes! It's my home! I'm joking... of course..." He laughed holding all the wrong chopsticks.

Iwaizumi, however, already irritated, noticed how hard the brown-haired boy was having to hold the chopsticks, so he decided to help him.

"Try it this way." He pointed and Oikawa tried it again, this time better. "Just like that."

"Thanks Iwa-chan!" He smiled a big smile and Hajime turned his face all upside down, embarrassed.

"Do you want to be an astronaut in the future?" He questioned all smiles and Oikawa reflected to himself, _'oh if this poor lady knew...'_

"Oh yes!" He disguised himself and Iwaizumi coughed while drinking the natural juice from his glass.

"You must have great grades, you seem very smart, maybe you'll work for NASA one day." They were both very invested in the conversation and Oikawa was loving receiving compliments. "And you're very tall!"

"Not so much for that, Auntie." He tried not to brag.

" _Not so much for that_." Iwaizumi grumbling imitated him while eating.

"Stop being so jealous, Hajime, it's not like you." His mother scolded him and Iwaizumi spoke a little excuse, eating all grumpy. "He's only like this because he's down on average in these last tests." 

"Mother!" He exclaimed all dressed up.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don’t argue." He ended up laughing low trying to soften the mood that had set in. "What do you humans like to do in your spare time?" 

" _What_?"  
  


"What he meant..." He kicked Oikawa in the knee, as the alien released a little 'ow', and Hajime smiled ironically. "... what we like to do in our spare time, Mom."

"Oh! What an interesting question." 

The rest of the dinner went, let's just say, normal. The conviviality was something that was seen a lot, except for the many careless things Oikawa did when talking about himself, or the difficulty he had in adapting to the eating habits of humans, and obviously the rescue attempts on the part of Iwaizumi. Hajime could say he was relieved on the one hand that his mother was naive, but on the other hand, if Oikawa were in the presence of other more educated people perhaps things could go worse. 

After dinner Iwaizumi collected the dirty dishes and went to wash them in the kitchen, already in the dining room Tooru was still sitting at the table, his mother had gone to get the first aid box to properly disinfect the wound Oikawa had on his elbow. 

"I'm glad my little Hajime found someone he could trust, when he was younger he was very lonely, liked to play alone and had little or nothing friends, was very stubborn also, not that he isn’t stubborn now". The concern in his voice was more than evident, but on the other hand he was full of tenderness and adoration spoke of those memories with pleasure. "I was afraid he couldn't make friends, he was always a difficult boy boy to speak the truth, and usually he has a hard time when meeting new people, Hajime doesn’t really know how to express himself, so that’s why many persons see him as a grumpy or rude guy, but that's just his way of reaching people". She said just putting another bandage on the already disinfected wound. "But you, Tooru-kun, you look like someone who can understand him, at least I hope so. I'm sorry to talk so much." He showed a comforting smile and all that speech left Oikawa speechless.

"It's ok Auntie, I understand, I'll take very good care of your Iwa-chan." He smiled back.

"I totally forgot to make dessert!" iwaizumi's mother was all worried because she had nothing to give them to eat after dinner. "I hope I still have something in the food pantry." She went to the kitchen and besides bringing Hajime with her, she brought a bag of milk bread.

"What is this?" He questioned after receiving a bag with the bread inside. 

"Milk bread, it’s good. Taste it". Iwaizumi opened his.

"It's cuddly" he spoke by touching the bread and decided to taste it. After taking a first bite and tasting it his eyes saw stars. "It's really good! Delicious! Do you have more?" Oikawa was talking with his mouth full but asked for more.

"Your friend is really strange." Mrs. Iwaizumi laughed as she watched the boy who delighted in eating more milk bread. "It seems he came from another planet!" 

"He really is." Iwaizumi didn't stop finding the scene funny.  
  


* * *

"We have a lot to improve on, especially the way you talk. Iwaizumi began by speaking as soon as they entered his room.

"I thought it went well." He spoke as if nothing bad had happened.

"You can't refer to us as 'human', that creates a lot of suspicion or they'll just think you're strange." He complained, but took a deep breath not to take it out on him.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan." Oikawa looked away.

"No need for that, just be more careful next time." He asked quietly by passing his hands through his hair.

"Will there be a next time?" His little eyes glowed with enthusiasm when he looked back at his rebellious hair.

"Of course, Oikawa." He let out a little laugh going towards the wardrobe to get his pyjamas. "Tomorrow I have school so you'll probably have to come with me, otherwise my mother will be suspicious if you stay here all day."

"School?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, don't you have it on your planet?" Hajime was surprised by the sudden question.

"No, we don't need it because we have our own robot buddy!" He spoke all excitedly, which caused Iwaizumi to have more doubts. "Don't worry, it's nothing from another world." He shook his hands laughing.

"Okay..." He said a little suspicious and certainly confused. "...I'm going to take a bath don't touch anything." 

"Okay, Iwa-chan!"

When he noticed that he was indeed alone, he checked his wristwatch, the same one he had gotten the clothes he was wearing that instant and tried to call his mother. Although he had a lot of reception, the signal was not enough and he made a connection error, so he snorted frustrated and sat on the floor trying to think of another alternative. He came to the conclusion that he would really have to fix the ship in order to contact someone, the problem was that the radio part would have been damaged by the fall. 

As before he wouldn't have had such a chance to observe Iwaizumi's room in detail, sitting on the ground he looked all around him.

It was nice, it didn't have much decoration, for example leaving the room looking exaggerated, nor was it simple to the point of having nothing. The best part of Iwaizumi's room, in Oikawa's opinion was the small telescope at the window, giving the room a unique air and he smiled. 

Suddenly he remembered that he had the star projector with him, although it was a small device that could illuminate the whole room. He got up to turn off the ceiling lights and sat back where he had been before. Oikawa put the device in front of him and turned it on. 

The room lit up full of stars through the ceiling and walls, everywhere full of stars, such as Oikawa had already passed in his travels through space, sparkling gas balls that left him speechless every time he observed them, he could say that they never lost their wonder.

" _Oikawa? Oh?_ what is this?" Hajime asked surprised as soon as he entered his room already in his pyjamas. 

"It's my starlight, sit next to me." He hit the carpet and Iwaizumi, even with one eyebrow raised, suspicious, gave in to the request.

They stayed for a while in silence watching the stars of that little device, until Oikawa started talking about curiosities about space and about all the constellations, all the planets and civilizations he had known and all the funny events that had happened to him. Hajime was amazed with so much information and his curiosity listened attentively, he was loving to hear more about Oikawa Tooru, the alien who by strange coincidences Iwaizumi had welcomed him into his home.  
  
After some more time sharing facts about themselves, they both yawned sleepily and when Iwa noticed the time on his bedside table he gasped. It was late and he had early school tomorrow, they should be asleep by now. 

He prepared a mattress, pillows and blankets on the floor for the other boy to sleep on. 

" _Iwa-chan..._ " He called him in the middle of the night looking at the dark ceiling, as he had already turned the device off for some time. Oikawa couldn't sleep and even though he was sleepy Iwaizumi told him to shut up.

"Go to sleep, Oikawa." He grumbled to the side of the wall.

"Iwa-chan... I can't sleep here on the floor." He complained in a pout and sat in a sitting position looking at the bed that looked fluffy and comfortable.

"I won't share my bed." He murmured trying to get back to sleep.

"Mean Iwa-chan... mean!" He whined. "Come on please! I won't bother you anymore if you let me go there!" He begged already up.

"Ugh- alright! But if you move I'll kick your ass out of the bed." He threatened and Oikawa got all excited and smiling right away under the blanket of the body and a half bed.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Iwa-chan." He spoke softly and Iwaizumi whispered a 'I said it's okay' still facing the wall. "It's just that I've never had a friend, and I always ruin everything." 

"Didn't you have friends on your planet?" Iwaizumi's voice had come out louder than he'd imagined accompanied by a little pity, so he turned abruptly to the other side and found Tooru looking at him.

"To be honest, I don't know, but the definitions are different! So I don't know exactly the human customs". And all Hajime could do was say an 'ah, yes' quietly.

"I apologize too, I may be your first friend." He laughed forcibly but his words were sincere.

"Do you promise, Iwa-chan?"

"I promise, Oikawa." 

And after a while they fell asleep, both snoring, Iwaizumi had become all wrapped up in the bed arms and legs on Oikawa, who was drooling on Hajime's precious pillow while he was in a shrunken position on his side of Iwaizumi's not-so-large bed.  
  


* * *

  
  


Iwaizumi came to the conclusion that it was a bad idea to bring Tooru to school.

First that Oikawa wouldn't shut up about weird facts, second of all, it was only eight in the morning and his brain was still not working even after a long period of two hours of mathematics, thirdly, the Seijoh students always looked at Oikawa when he entered some school area, literally everywhere. On his first day, Oikawa already had a fanclub dedicated just for himself, something that even Iwaizumi wouldn't have imagined if he could archive one day. As the news circulated fast, on account of the gossips, students from nearby schools came on purpose only to see Tooru, all this in a short space of hours. 

This was already deeply annoying to Iwaizumi, he just wanted to have a moment of peace walking down the hall without some guy or girl interrupting him just to ask about the 'new friend'. 

"And then I spoke: Nothing done! Did you know that he tried to punch me after I said that? It was a total nightmare my precious face!" He cried softly and Iwaizumi thought 'That would be a very well deserved punch.' 

"Shut up, I'm trying to pay attention." He grumbled trying to make notes of what the teacher was teaching.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Finally he was silent and Iwaizumi gave thanks for that noble action. 

Being in the last period of class in the morning he only waited for lunch to be with his friends Matsukawa and Hanamaki. There was also the advantage of being in the back of the room right by the window, so he could be distracted that the teacher wouldn't even notice, on his side he used to sit another student, but since he was absent, Oikawa, who was only there just to watch, replaced him. 

On the other side of the window was the class, where Issei and Takahiro were studying, doing physical education on the sports field which included spaces for all kinds of school sports, what Iwaizumi noticed was that they were doing relay races, athletics in general, and he found it funny how motivated they were for that.

When he decided to pay attention to the class again, he curiously looked at what Oikawa was doing and laughed softly, finding it adorable, he was drawing as a child on a sheet of paper that he had lent him earlier, drawing the space and two figures traveling in a spaceship. 

" _You really like space._ " He commented and Tooru took a little surprise jump.

" _It's my home..._ Iwa-chan this is you and me in space! _I want to take you on a space walk one day._ " He spoke all excited. " _This drawing is for you._ "

"Dream less, _Space Lover._ " He accepted the drawing and messed up Oikawa's hair, the same ones that took hours to be combed and arranged. And that almost made Iwaizumi late to class.

"Iwa-chan! Not the hair!" He cried. 

Eventually lunchtime arrived and the students were excused from their classes, and before both were attacked by Oikawa's new fangirls they left the classroom and sneaked onto the terrace, which was usually the meeting place for the three friends for lunch. The terrace was a space that was usually empty, there were bars around so that no one could perch and end up falling down, no one would go there since they couldn't, but they always found a way in. 

They sat on the floor on the other side of the exit cabin, and the wall was shaded which was pleasant as it was quite warm in Iwaizumi's opinion. 

"My mother prepared lunch for the two of us, here." Hajime unwrapped the cloth that contained two tupperware style boxes and gave one to Oikawa. 

"Auntie is so thoughtful! I have to thank her". He was thankful from the bottom of his heart.

Before they started eating they heard the door open and voices talking, when Iwaizumi raised his eyes from the food he found Hanamaki and Matsukawa looking for him. 

"Here." He announced and the two turned back. "I thought you guys would took longer."

"They fixed the boilers in the bathrooms in the changing rooms and now we have hot water." Matsukawa still with his hair still undry sat in the front putting down his bags and soon Hanamaki joined them.

"You should have dried your hair you know you might catch a cold". Hajime grumbled by punching Mattsun in the shoulder.

"Aww is our captain worried about me?" Issei spoke all foolishly blinking and Iwaizumi turned his face trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

"Iwaizumi don't forget baseball practice after lunch." Hiro reminded him by checking his schedule.

"I had totally forgotten!" Normally he wouldn't forget things like this, but with Oikawa's sudden arrival, he was disoriented by everything.

Oikawa looked at the curious trio in silence, but was a little restless because he didn't know those figures and was being totally ignored by Iwa-chan, so he coughed for attention. 

"Who...is... he?" asked Matsukawa with his chopsticks in his mouth.

"Oikawa Tooru, pleasure... to meet?" He leaned a little in the form of reverence, and cursed himself mentally, by the almost use of the expression 'dear human. 

" _He’s my...._ " Trying to look for some excuse, they could not know that Oikawa was actually an alien. "...childhood friend. Matsukawa and Hanamaki this is Oikawa and Oikawa this is Hanamaki and Matsukawa". They greeted each other and Hajime sighed with relief that things didn't get weird. 

"You never mentioned to us that you had a childhood friend." Hanamaki mentioned analyzing Tooru as he ate his food totally flying off the subject of conversation looking at the clouds and the sky.

"It’s been years since we last talked, so it really doesn’t matter much." He commented and Oikawa took an indignant look at him and Iwaizumi replied with one of his 'what?’

"Iwa-chan, are you saying that I don't matter?" He whined and he rolled his eyes and pulled some laughs out of the other two presents.

"Dumbass."

"Ah! Your birthday's a week away from summer break, we should go out and celebrate, what do you think Mattsun?" Hanamaki started by starting a new topic of conversation. 

"Yeah, Oikawa should come too since he's your close friend." Matsukawa smiled.

"I don't think there is any need for that, you know I don't care, staying at home is enough for me." Iwaizumi was opposed to the idea of going out, he thought there was no need, staying at home watching a movie and having a traditional birthday party was enough.

"Don't be silly, let's go out, or we'll ask Auntie to pull you out of the house". Issei spoke and Iwaizumi snitched defeated only accepting his fate.

After everyone had finished lunch they headed to the club dressing room to change into more comfortable clothes for baseball practice, Oikawa just waited, as he was not part of the school being an escort and guest from Iwaizumi. They went to the baseball field, prepared their waistcoats for practice games and filled the bottles with water for those who wanted to drink. It was not long before all the members of the club and the coach, the teacher, got together and started another practice like everyone else.  
  
Oikawa had watched the training in the stands as a mere spectator, as he could not have been near Iwaizumi and, admiring him from afar. 

"Iwa-chan has such strength~" He said to himself in admiration of the way he had thrown that baseball across the field. He was fascinated how human beings could be so interesting in the way they could make that sport captivating to the public eye. "I wish I could be there~" He pouted.

The training went as expected, they trained the game techniques, the throws and shots and made a small game at the end to complete. 

Iwaizumi stayed at the end to talk to the coach and the club teacher, solve some of the issues and work on the next training plans, help and ask advice on how to join the team.

Time passed so fast that Oikawa didn't even notice Iwaizumi's voice calling out to him.

"Oi! Shittykawa! You can come now." Oikawa took a little jump down to earth and made a sad pout out of it.

"Iwa-chan, don't call me by those names!" He complained already going to his new friend. And Iwaizumi had a little laugh. "How do you play?" He pointed to the bat in Hajime's hands.

"It's quite easy, repeat what I do and pass." He started by talking. "We can't stay long, I still have afternoon classes." He warned him and Oikawa nodded all smiles.

For some more time, before Iwaizumi heard the bell for the entrance of classes, they were entertained in baseball and the lower noticed that Oikawa was not so bad in the sport, perhaps a possible prodigy if he practiced more. Leaving in a hurry after disassembling and storing the utensils, Iwaizumi ran to the changing room to change clothes and walking very fast went to class, with Tooru behind him. Even so, he arrived late, but the teacher let him pass, as he had a companion with him.

"Everyone is looking at us". Oikawa whispered after they left the classroom and Iwaizumi gave him a dull look.

"Correction: looking at you." He grumbled.

"Do you envy me being more popular than you Iwa?" He started laughing and Iwaizumi just ignored him walking faster towards the lockers.

"Are you serious! Are you gonna be mad just for that?" He was astonished, trying to follow his friend in his footsteps.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't remind me every hour of your magnificent, dazzling beauty, it's annoying." He spoke as he opened the locker to remove his shoes to change them trying to ignore everything around him.

" _Ah...then sorry_." But Oikawa smiled intensely, Iwaizumi hadn't denied that he wasn't handsome and it made him feel something strange inside. Obviously he was used to receiving several compliments, but coming from Iwaizumi they were different.

"You know you don't have to apologize all the time, right?" 

"I know, I know! I just don't want to see you upset or sad!" He expressed an expression so genuine that it made Iwaizumi want to explode at that moment.

" _Oh my God, I just want to squeeze you..._ " He murmured trying not to express the embarrassment and closed the school wardrobe again. "Shall we?"

"Yes!"

With the sky mixed with orange and purple tones, looking like cotton candy, they walked home. The path was silent, but it was a cozy silence, they were certainly at ease with each other. It was not a strange feeling at all, no matter how strange Iwaizumi still was all that sudden friendliness of welcoming a total stranger into the house. 

Now not being a stranger and a new friend, but still feeling that insecurity, He did not know him totally and that brought him fear.   
  


Whatever that very strange feeling was, Iwaizumi knew for sure that he couldn't get too attached, _after all, Oikawa was only there in passing._


End file.
